


Sweet Little Stripper

by BetaBroStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, NSFW, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBroStrider/pseuds/BetaBroStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake decides to get a lapdance and- holy shit look at that ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Okay warning. This was actually a kind of gag-gift for a friend of mine Harley. She and another pal had givin me this AMAZINGLY STUPID smut fanfic thing with a picture and I just- PFFT Applesauce.  
> So for her birthday a couple of weeks after mine, I decided to return the favor. So I wrote her this and doodled out a pic to match. Now, don't judge. I did this in like.. an hour. So yeah. Enjoy. If not, I'm sorry.  
> THIS IS NOTHING BUT A SMUT.

 Rolling gently against his hardening erection, the stripper bounced pleasantly and dipped low, damn near sitting on Jake’s lap. His soft blond hair was combed back into slick spikes and the man’s goofy looking sunglasses were surprisingly attractive, though they were triangles which met at the bridge of his nose. Careful, trained hands roamed across Jake’s shoulders, and then down to brush at the taught muscles below his cotton tee, it was his favorite, the one with the green skull on the front.

 As the tanned young man sat back in his seat, licking slowly at his dry, chapped lips while watching the swaying hips above his own, he memorized every tiny dip and would try to predict which way his entertainer’s hips would move next. He would guess right at times, but more often than naught this blonde dancer would find new ways to entice the eye. A slow roll once, then two shuttering shivers that were far too perfect to be anything but practiced. Boy howdy was this the best show he’d ever had the pleasure of watching. Being part of it made everything seem that much more wondrous.

 Suddenly as a heavy base dropped, so did the blonde, right into his lap. Scooting closer and wrapping slim arms around Jake’s neck, said blonde leaned in closer and muttered,

 “Got a name, cowboy?” This sent a shiver straight down his spine in the most pleasant way imaginable. A thick country accent? Gosh that was hot.

 “Jake. And yours, dear chap?” The black haired male’s response was a bit weak, but apparently did the trick because more thick, slow country words dripped from soft pink lips.

 “Dirk. Nice name.” A smirk could be heard in those dripping words. “You want to take this to the back?”

 Not even a fraction of a second passed between the question and a “Bloody hell yes,” from the smiling male.

 “Sweet.”

 Stumbling quickly after the blonde, Dirk, the two of them made it to a private room. Dirk pulled on his arm with a force that was surprising considering Dirk’s size, into the room, shutting and locking the door afterwards. Jake’s smile was soft and lazy with his lusty haze while he sat on the edge of a rather handsome sofa.

 “So,” he questioned, “What now? Shall we continue or-“

 “Further.” The single word caught him off guard.

 “E-excuse me? Further?”

 “Yes.” Dirk strode right up to him and tugged gently at the belt-loops of his own leather booty shorts. “I would like to go a bit further, if it’s alright with you.”

 Jake thought clothing couldn’t fly fast enough. First went his shirt, tossed carefully over the side of the sofa, following soon after were his pants. The blonde hottie took his bloody time, slowly sliding the leather off his rounded ass. He did the same with his fingerless gloves, revealing the pale arms underneath them. Tantalizing flesh and glowing strawberry blonde hair, this man was going to drive him mad.

 A few feathery touches across toned chests led to gentle kisses on necks and shoulders. Every touch burned with a hot passion, each lick sent heat downward in quick waves. Jake felt Dirk’s hardening self on his bare stomach through the orange thong that looked a bit too tight at the moment. Feeling generous, Jake hooked his thumbs into the straps on either side of the other male’s hips, tugging slightly to slide the fabric away.

 “Beautiful…” He muttered, looking the pale other up and down like a prize to be won.

 “Thank you,” came the response and then a soft sigh. He looked up, a gentle frown slipping its way onto Dirk’s soft lips.

 “What’s wrong?” He questioned, setting a comforting hand on the other’s hip.

 “I can’t.” Before Jake could question, Dirk continued with, “I’m falling and I hate it. Jake… If I told you I wanted to get to know you, what would you say?”

 Jake simply smiled, pulled a hand under Dirk’s jaw, and pulled him into a calculated kiss.

 “I would agree and snog you relentlessly.”

 “Heh, sweet. Let’s go out.” A soft smirk.

 “Let’s do it. Heheh,”

 Pants and moans soon filled the room, slick fingers coated in saliva prodded at the blonde’s entrance, pushing slowly in. Though Dirk had insisted he wanted it “Now.” Jake said he would rather loosen him up first.

 “Don’t want to rip you up on our first time.”

 Dirk begrudgingly agreed, grumbling transforming into wanton moans as one of Jake’s fingers went deep enough to brush suddenly over his prostate.

 “O-oh god Jake, please!” He’d squeaked, arching over and over with that teasing finger ever so near. He chuckled and pulled his fingers away slowly, leaning back slightly.

 “Lube me up, love.” The tanned male’s attitude became suddenly hotter, more demanding and less sweet and soft. It made Dirk even harder. A soft moan and “Yes, sir.” Led to Dirk sitting up and bending forward, wrapping his lips around Jake’s rock-hard-on and sucking. Deep guttural groans were ripped from Jake’s throat, one hand clenched firmly in Dirk’s styled hair. Each hard suck earned a rough tug and they soon fell into a rhythm. Using his hair, Jake pulled Dirk off his dick, forcing a hard kiss on bitter-tasting lips before smiling.

 “Bend over.” It was nothing but a strict command but like hell was the Blonde about to fight against it. He wanted this so badly that he’d already laid his chest down with that plush ass in the air. Jake set one hand on Dirk’s hip bone and used the other to guide himself to the blonde’s hot ass. He pushed in slowly, the action earning a soft moan from dirk and a deep groan of his own.

 Jake could barely control himself from drilling that ass right there. Instead he began slow. Torturously slow in Dirk’s opinion. The blonde slammed himself back and all the way down the shaft. He shuttered and moaned loudly, arching his back in pleasure. As did Jake, digging calloused fingertips into Dirk’s hip bones.

 “G-god damn~ Ah, that’s amazing~” Jake muttered, beginning to thrust again but deeper this time, faster, harder. It took mere minutes to have the two in a panting mess, hard thrusts making the sofa scoot millimeters sideways and slick skin slapping on more slippery flesh. They continued this way, the occasional thrust making Dirk near scream out in pleasure as Jake found his prostate yet again.

 “There! Oh god damn it, Jake-!” He groans, rutting back to get more friction. “Th-that was the spot- AH!” He was cut short with another hard thrust angled just right.

 “There? Do you like that?” He smiled, thrusting over and over against that spot, getting rougher with each thrust. “Tell me baby, Is that where you want me?”

 “Y-yes! Ah~ Oh god yes~!”

 Jake smiled darkly and pulled at Dirk’s hips, rocking himself back and forcing Dirk to ride his dick sitting up. Dirks shades had fallen off somewhere in the process and his bright amber eyes widened in surprise and pleasure, Jake sinking his teeth into Dirk’s neck, thrusting up hard and fast.

 The evening was ended with loud cries of lust, pleasure, and orgasm, followed soon with a nap and the two finding their way to Dirk’s place. A hot shower, with yet another round of fun, then cuddles while watching movies. How’s that for a way to get a new boyfriend?


End file.
